spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Patrickville
Patrickville is a very rich city created by the Patrick clones. It has very many buildings such as places to eat, grocery stores, stores, headquarters and more! The houses are very much like Patrick Star's except that they have underground cellars to store money, legos and their other possesions. Places *Patrickville Bank - A bank in Patrickville *Patrick School - A school in Patrickville *Mc. Patricks - A fast food restruant in Patrickville *Patrickville Community Center - The community center *Patrick Burgers - Another fast food restruant in Patrickville *Patrick Arcade - An arcade in Patrickville *Patrick Foods - A Grocery Store *Patrick Hotel - A hotel *Patrick Cones - An ice cream place *Patrick Grill - A bar and grill restruant in Patrickville *Patrick Elementary School - An Elementary school *Patrickville Elementary School - Another Elementary School *Patrick Amuesment Park - An Amuesment Park *PS Store - And computer store for Patrick Star Computers *Patrick Star Computers Headquarters - Headquarters for Patrick Star Computers *The Headquarters at Patrickville - Headquarters office buildings for all businesses in Patrickville *The Shoppes at Patrickville - Outdoor shopping mall in Patrickville *Patrick Mall - indoor shooping mall with over 1,000 stores *The Fountains at Patrickville - Outdoor shopping mall in Patrickville *Inventors Place - Invention Lab in Patrickville *Lego Store - Lego Store in Patrickville *Patrickville Collage - The collage in Patrickville *Patrick Hollywood - Where the Patrickville Movies are Filmed *Patrick Oaks - A neighborhood in Patrickville *The Homes at Patrickville - The biggest neighborhood in Patrickville *Patrick Avenue Grill - A bar and grill in Patrickville *The Patrickville Police Station - The police station in Patrickville *The Patrickville Fire Station - The fire station in Patrickville *Patrick Hospital - The hospital in Patrickville Parks *Patrick Park *Patrick Guppies Park *Douglas Patrick Park *Patrick Oaks Park *Homes Park Lakes *Patrick Lake *Guppies Lake *Ceder Lake Streets *Patrick Avenue - The main street North and South *Main Street - The main street East and West *Ceder Sreet *Patrick Street *Central Street *Patrickville Street *Patrick Coral Street *Layne Street *Stewart Street *Draw Street *Penn Street *Star Street *Mall Street *Douglas Street *St. Patrick Street *Pike Street *Brother Street *Wolf Street *Rice Street *Chicago Street *Kelp Street *City Street *1st Street *2nd Street *3rd Street *4th Street *5th Street *6th Street *7th Street *8th Street *9th Street *10th Street *11th Street *12th Street *13th Street *14th Street *15th Street *16th Street *17th Street *18th Street *19th Street *20th Street *21st Street *22nd Street *23rd Street *24th Street *25th Street *26th Street *27th Street *28th Street *29th Street *30th Street *31st Street *32nd Street *33rd Street *34th Street *35th Street *36th Street *37th Street *38th Sreet *39th Street *40th Street *41st Street *42nd Street *43rd Street *44th Street *45th Street *46th Street *47th Street *48th Street *49th Street *50th Street *51st Street *52nd Street *53rd Street *54th Street *55th Street *56th Street *57th Street *58th Street *59th Street *60th Street *61st Street *62nd Street *63rd Street *64th Street *65th Street *66th Street *67th Street *68th Street *69th Street *70th Street *71st Street *72nd Street *73rd Street *74th Street *75th Street *76th Street *77th Street *78th Street *79th Street *80th Street *81st Street *82nd Street *83rd Street *84th Street *85th Street *86th Street *87th Street *88th Street *89th Street *90th Street *91st Street *92nd Street *93rd Street *94th Street *95th Street *96th Street *97th Street *98th Street *99th Street *100th Street *101st Street *102nd Street *103rd Street *104th Street *105th Street *106th Street *107th Street *108th Street *109th Street *110th Street *1st Avenue *2nd Avenue *3rd Avenue *4th Avenue *5th Avenue *6th Avenue *7th Avenue *8th Avenue *9th Avenue *10th Avenue *11th Avenue *12th Avenue *13th Avenue *14th Avenue *15th Avenue *16th Avenue *17th Avenue *18th Avenue *19th Avenue *20th Avenue *21st Avenue *22nd Avenue *23rd Avenue *24th Avenue *25th Avenue *26th Avenue *27th Avenue *28th Avenue *29th Avenue *30th Avenue *31st Avenue *32nd Avenue *33rd Avenue *34th Avenue *35th Avenue *36th Avenue *37th Avenue *38th Avenue *39th Avenue *40th Avenue *41st Avenue *42nd Avenue *43rd Avenue *44th Avenue *45th Avenue *46th Avenue *47th Avenue *48th Avenue *49th Avenue *50th Avenue *51st Avenue *52nd Avenue *53rd Avenue *54th Avenue *55th Avenue *56th Avenue *57th Avenue *58th Avenue *59th Avenue *60th Avenue *61st Avenue *62nd Avenue *63rd Avenue *64th Avenue *65th Avenue *66th Avenue *67th Avenue *68th Avenue *69th Avenue *70th Avenue *71st Avenue *72nd Avenue *73rd Avenue *74th Avenue *75th Avenue *76th Avenue *77th Avenue *78th Avenue *79th Avenue *80th Avenue *81st Avenue *82nd Avenue *83rd Avenue *84th Avenue *85th Avenue *86th Avenue *87th Avenue *88th Avenue *89th Avenue *90th Avenue *91st Avenue *92nd Avenue *93rd Avenue *94th Avenue *95th Avenue *96th Avenue *97th Avenue *98th Avenue *99th Avenue *100th Avenue *101st Avenue *102nd Avenue *103rd Avenue *104th Avenue *105th Avenue *106th Avenue *107th Avenue *108th Avenue *109th Avenue *110th Avenue *Patrick Drive *Patrick Road *Patrick Parkway *Patrick Road *Patrick Circle *Patrick Court *Tiger Avenue *Tiger Court *Tiger Lane *Tiger Circle *Pat Road *Pat Court *Patrick Cresent *Patrick Trail *Douglas Drive *Douglas Court *Douglas Circle *Douglas Cresent *Douglas Trail *Douglas Parkway *Homes Drive *Homes Terrace *Homes Road *Homes Trail *Homes Circle *Homes Court *Homes Parkway *Homes Cresent *Homes Cresent Circle *Zachary Lane *Hemlock Lane *Norwood Lane *Vinewood Lane *Wedgewood Lane *Vicksburg Lane *Peony Lane *Troy Lane *Roy Lane *Birdwood Lane *Patrickwood Lane *Paywood Lane *Noble Avenue *Lady Avenue *Louis Avenue *Pattucky Avenue *Minnesota Avenue *Payless Avenue *Indian Avenue *Bikini Avenue *City Avenue *Patrickville Drive *Noble Court *Falgold Road *Bren Road *Shipwreck Drive *Partrick Buelvard *Lake Road *River Road *Patrick Mall Road *Shoppes Drive *Shoppes Lane *Shoppes Street *Fountains Drive *Fountains Lane *Ride Road Population *Over 10,000,000,000,000 Other See Also: Patrickville (Series) Category:Episodes Category:Spin-Offs